inbetweenersfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Minor and Unseen Characters
The following characters are minor and unseen characters that appear throughout the series and films. The people on this page appeared only in three episodes and one film. The Headmaster - Mr L. Hopkins Mr L. Hopkins is the headmaster of "Rudge Park Comprehensive" who dictates rules/events to Gilbert and the other year heads. Gilbert refers to him as having "infinite wisdom" though this was possibly said in a sarcastic manner. Little is known about him as he does not actually feature in any of the episodes, apart from right at the beginning of episode one, where he is welcoming Will and the other "freaks". Although listed as an unseen character, he actually has a speaking role in a deleted scene, which can be found on the Series 1 DVD, where he is played by actor Martin Ball. He does not appear in the assembly in the film. Gallery Jjh.jpg|The Headmaster - Mr L. Hopkins holding the board. Susie (Student) Susie, played by Anabel Barnston, is a "gifted" student at Rudge Park Comprehensive. Susie is a fan of Russian literature who is taking her A-Levels four years early (making her around 12 or 13). Susie joins the school at the same time as Will, David and Big John. Susie takes part in the school's charity "Blind Date" event, when she is chosen by Neil. It later transpires that due to her age, her mother had to accompany her on the date with Neil. Jay, Simon and Will go along to watch. Trivia: *Neil and Susie, as well as Susie's mum, were eating in a restaurant called 'Milwaukee Fried Chicken', according to Simon. It is likely here that they did not have permission to acknowledge 'Kentucky Fried Chicken' (KFC). David Not to be confused with David Glover. David, played by Greg Coker, is a new student who arrives at the school the same time as Will. He is sporadically seen throughout the series, helping with the Christmas prom and attending Neil's eighteenth birthday party. David has acne and is considered a member of the school "freaks". He is friends with 'Big John'. His only lines are in the deleted scenes of Series 1, where he is forced to eat his own badge by Mark Donovan. He sat next to Will when Charlotte appears at the school's blind date event. He is virtually unseen in the rest of the show, however in the first episode of Series 1 he is seen at The Black Horse and in Series 2 during the scene where Simon and Will are in the canteen with Lauren, he can be seen on the table behind them. On the Series 3 DVD, he appears in the class photo on the "special features" menu screen. Gallery ASSEMBLY.jpg|David sitting beside Will. Jake Jake is a student at Rudge Park Comprehensive. He is one of Mark Donovan's goons and he is first seen in the episode First Day when he and Mark take pictures of Will on the toilet and subsequently circulate them around the school. Gallery Bully.png|Jake smirking. Alastair Alastair is a student at Rudge Park Comprehensive who appears in the First Day episode with fellow bully Mark Donovan. He is one of Mark's goons who bullies Will with Mark and he plays on his Nintendo DS. Steve (The Black Bull) Steve, played by Tim Faraday, is a patron at the The Black Bull in First Day. When Will is refused service by the barman, he turns to Steve asking if he will sit with them so that they would be allowed to drink alcohol. Will offers to pay for Steve's drinks all night. Steve agrees and orders four double rum and cokes. Neil tells Steve that he lost £20 on the fruit machine to which Steve tries to win the money. Ian Ian is a barman at The Black Horse. After refusing to serve Will without ID, Will goes on a rant and reveals the other students in the pub are all underage. Mr Gilbert enters just as Ian throws the students out. Gilbert "thanks" Will for "doing his job for him" and sarcastically tells him he'd make sure Will would get another badge for this, before ordering him out too. Tom Tom is Carli's boyfriend. A few years older than her and so not at the school, Tom is a rugby player who neglects her for his teammates at times and the couple have split in the final episode of series 2, only to get back together again. Simon - to whom Tom is always friendly - describes Tom to Carli as "a lanky twat". Lee Lee, played by Darcy Thomas, appears in two episodes in Series 1. He is first seen sarcastically saying hello to Will in First Day and is later seen at the The Black Horse leaving with David in the same episode. Lee is then later featured in Xmas Party when Will is pinned against a wall by Mark Donovan amongst everyone telling him to leave Will alone Lee says "Yeah, "Briefcase" is alright, Donovan. Don't be a tit." Darcy Thomas also played Lee in the unaired pilot Baggy Trousers. Mrs. D'Amato Mrs. D'Amato is Carli's mother. She only appears in the series one episode Bunk Off. The boys see her in the town, at which point Jay points at Simon and shouts at her: "Oi, he wants to suck your Carli's tits!". According to Carli, she is very nosy as she doesn't let her go to pubs and listens in on her phone calls. Steve D'Amato Steve is Carli's father. He is an unseen character. Carli tells Simon that he went "ballistic" when Simon vandalised their driveway, and Mr. Cooper tells Simon that Steve threatened to "fuck him up" when he sneaks into his young son's Chris' bedroom in the middle of the night which he mistook for Carli's. Neil's Mum Neil's mother is mentioned several times throughout the show. She is divorced from Neil's father, Kevin. Neil claims that she was in a "difficult place", though many assume the reason for the divorce was Kevin's alleged homosexuality. She has since dated a man similar to Kevin, leading Neil to believe that she has a type. She bought Neil a motorbike for his eighteenth birthday, but Jay crashed it shortly afterwards. She is the only parent among the four boys who does not appear. Katie Sutherland's Boyfriend [[Katie Sutherland|'Katie']]'s boyfriend is first mentioned in the episode "Thorpe Park" in which Neil tells the boys that he works as a cashier at a local BP garage (the boys mistakenly assume that he's a mechanic). He is mentioned again and is referred to as a mechanic, looking for an engine for Neil's car. Happy Foundation The Happy Foundation is a charity for people with Down's Syndrome. Their members are first encountered when Will inadvertently calls them "inconsiderate arseholes" when getting on the Nemesis Inferno. In retaliation, they vandalise Simon's car. Trivia: *One of the Down's Syndrome actors, Sam Barnard (second right in the photograph at the top of the page) has been recognised as a key member of Channel 4's documentary The Undateables. Jay's "Friend" Jay's "Friend" appears in the series one episode "Girlfriend". The two apparently met during Jay's West Ham trials (that Simon claims never happened). Jay acts uncharacteristically friendly around him, which causes Simon, Will and Neil to start squealing "Friend!" or "Football Friend" in a high-pitched voice, much to his annoyance. Eventually, Jay grows tired of the taunting, and after spotting the friend's car parked on the road, starts jumping on the bonnet screaming "Ooh friend! Fucking football friend!" until the friend confronts him. Jay later claims he had to borrow £300 to have the car repaired and stop the friend calling the police. Becky Becky appears in the episode Caravan Club. Jay introduces Simon to her promising him that she was going to have sex with him. Simon is very excited that he was finally going to "be a man" and buys into Jay's usual lies. Later on Becky starts to dance with Simon and the two kiss. Simon takes her outside where he rips off her top and puts on a condom. However, Becky starts shouting at Simon as she was in fact not ready. Becky's father later warns Simon to stay away from Becky. Punk Girl The Punk Girl appears in "Caravan Club". She's quite promiscuous, exactly like Jay described all the girls at the club. When she sees Will, she forces herself on him and demands that he has sex with her. Will is frightened, so he suggests they just take off their shoes and skid, which puts her off. Later on, she notices Neil's dancing and questions if he's "subversively mocking this place or actually enjoying himself". It was later revealed that the punk girl and Neil engaged in mutual masturbation in Simon's car, leaving their bodily fluids all over the seats. Miss Timms Miss Timms, played by Amanda St. John, is a Biology teacher at Rudge Park Comprehensive. She teaches Neil Sutherland, who is attracted to her, saying that she is "fit for a teacher". She acted as a chaperone at the school Christmas party in Series 1 along with Phil Gilbert. It was on this occasion when a drunk Neil attempted to kiss Miss Timms. Except for the school Christmas party when they remarked that she looked "quite fit" Will, Simon and Jay do not find Miss Timms that attractive, with Will pointing out that she is the only female faculty member who is under the age of thirty. Jack Stephens Neil mentions that he dropped a ruler next to Miss Timms. It is unknown whether he is Neil's friend. Samantha Leah Samantha is very similar to Jay, stating that Jay's monologue on sensitivity and trust "sounded really bent". When Jay hears this – and realises they have this in common – he invites her to spend part of the school prom in the DJ booth. He claims that she gave him a blowjob; an assertion that is quickly dismissed by the other lads. Rather, she gave Jay a handjob "outside the trousers". Trivia: *She is friends with Carli. Chris Groves In the first episode of series 2, Jay mentions that he has a friend in Year Thirteen by this name who had sex with a mature woman on the field trip to Swanage the previous year. He mentions his name again in the Series 3 preview. Simon claims he has never heard of him, so it is questionable as to whether he exists. Saucy Asda Karen In the last episode of the third series, Neil reveals that he had sex with a colleague at work who he refers to as "Saucy Asda Karen". She texts him saying that she "did the test, it's positive", leading Neil to believe she's saying that he's got her pregnant. It is later revealed that she actually meant she was tested positive for chlamydia and now Neil has contracted the STI. Lauren Harris Lauren is a Northern Irish girl who joins the school in the second term, making her sole appearance in "The Field Trip". She is developed as a love interest for Will for this episode only. However, she prefers Simon, and this creates a conflict between the pair. At the end of the episode, Will states she moved away shortly afterwards. Gallery Lauren Harris 001.png|Lauren is confused. Lauren feisty one you are-1-.jpg|Lauren with Will and Simon. Danny Moore Danny Moore is a 12-year-old boy from Northwood. He is first encountered in "Work Experience" when Simon accidentally bumps into him in a corridor. Simon apologies, but Jay refers to Danny as a "short arse", which Danny thinks was said by Simon. Later that week at an under 18s disco, Simon is receiving a handjob from Hannah Fields when Danny pushes Simon to the ground and repeatedly kicks him in the crotch. This causes Neil, Simon and Jay to hide in the toilets, fearing Danny would set his older friends on them. Toby Toby, '''played by Adam G. Goodwin, is a journalist who works at the local newspaper where Neil works for work experience due to a mix up with work placements. Neil later turns up at Jay's dad's plant hire yard where he tells them the newspaper let him go home at lunch. Wolfie '''Wolfie, played by David Fynn, is a "seventeen-year-old" mechanic who works at the garage where Will McKenzie was placed for work experience. He is seen in the Garage with his boss, Jim and colleague, Steve. He attends the under-eighteen's disco to see Charlotte Hinchcliffe as Will said he has a "girlfriend with "big titties". When he arrives, he says he came to check out his missus and phones his boss and Jim reveals everything Will had said about her, causing Charlotte to throw a drink over Will in disgust, just before leaving he taunts Will that he will see "him" on Monday. Gallery Will thrown into water.png|Wolfie and Steve throwing Will in the pond with his pants showing. Steve.jpg|Wolfie, Jim and Steve after throwing Will in the pond with his pants showing. Wolfie.png|"Nah, I'm off, mate. I only came to check out yer missus" Steve Steve is the quietest of the three mechanics at the garage where Will goes for work experience. He has a beard and shaggy hair and he also has a BTEC which he is very pleased about. Gallery Will thrown into water.png|Wolfie and Steve throwing Will in the pond with his pants showing. Steve.jpg|Wolfie, Jim and Steve after throwing Will in the pond with his pants showing. Jim Jim, played by Cavan Clerkin, is the head mechanic at the garage where Will does his work experience placement. Jim, along with his colleagues Wolfie and Steve, is initially friendly towards Will when he arrives, but Will quickly antagonises him when he refers to their occupation as "dirty" and "not academic". Jim sends Will on a fool's errand with a list of items that he needs (eg. tartan paint x2, bubbles for spirit, a reach around and a long wait while he is there) to keep Will distracted. After a pint at The Crown, he, Steve and Wolfie kidnap Will and throw him in the river with his trousers down. The following day, Jim quizzes Will on his sex life and comes to the correct conclusion that he is a virgin. Will denies this telling them that Charlotte Hinchcliffe is his girlfriend and that they had sex. That night Jim sends Wolfie to the under eighteen's disco (since he is seventeen and thus, entitled to go) where Charlotte was working and she tells Jim using Wolfie's phone that Will is not her boyfriend and that they did not have sex. Jim is not seen again. Gallery Jim.jpg|"You're not a poof, are ya?" Work.jpg|Jim and Will. Steve.jpg|Wolfie, Jim and Steve after throwing Will in the pond with his pants showing. Hannah Fields Hannah Fields is a girl from Year Eleven and is Simon's Valentine in "Work Experience". She is extremely flirtatious and pretty, especially with Simon. During that week at the under-eighteens disco, Simon is stood with Jay, Neil and Will when Jay points out that Hannah has just walked through the door. Hannah approaches Simon and asked if he wants some of her drink. Simon says that he already has a drink but Hannah pulls out a bottle of vodka and adds it to Simon's juice. After Hannah has finished Simon's drink, she then pulls him by his shirt towards the wall she then says out of the blue "You're well sexy, I used to stare at you in assembly." She then starts to give him a handjob, possibly due to her being drunk. She leaves the disco, embarrassed after Simon is shoved to the floor and beaten by Danny Moore. Patrice Patrice is a French exchange student living with the Cooper family in the episode "Will's Birthday". He smokes heavily and speaks very little English. He shows little to no interest in the Inbetweeners and makes no effort to socialise with them. This is proved when he accompanies them to a party held by popular student Louise Graham. Louise turns Will, Simon, Jay and Neil away but invites Patrice to come inside; the latter abandoning the group on the doorstep without looking back. However, it should be noted that the four lads disliked him. Later at the same party, Will (having got into the party by climbing through a gap in the garden fence) finds Patrice in bed with Charlotte. Will gets his own back by telling Mark Donovan that Patrice is upstairs with Charlotte. It is mentioned by Will in his narration that Patrice was severely beaten up by Donovan after they left the party and did not come back to the UK after this. Gallery Ht.jpg|Patrice looking "handsome". Willsbday.jpg|Patrice behind Will and Simon. Tumblr lrcy4l7qP41qhs18yo1 500.jpg|Patrice speaking French. Louise Graham Louise is a popular girl in the episode "Will's Birthday". She organised a party for herself and invites most students in the school (except Jay, Neil, Simon and Will) on the same day as Will's 17th birthday. When the boys headed over to her house after failing to ditch Patrice, she thought of having one of them come in to her party, she chose Patrice and decided to leave the boys outside. After they were caught sneaking in over the fence, Will explained to Louise they have to look after Patrice and knows that they crawled over dog shit. She explained to Will that they weren't invited because she doesn't know them that well, so she decided to let boys stay and tells Will to take his jacket off before he goes inside. Before the boys left the party, Will tells Donovan that Charlotte is upstairs with Patrice and goes to the bedroom to beat him up. Sadie Cunningham Sadie is a girl in Jay's registration class, and he often steals things out of her bag such as hair removal cream which is used to remove Will's pubic hair while he is asleep in the common room. This results in Will placing a wig down his underwear. He also steals an invitation to Louise Graham's birthday party so the rest of the group believe him that they are invited to the party. Dean Dean is seen at the club in 'A Night Out in London'. He hangs out with Rachel. He comes across as both shocked and amused by Will's behaviour and naive assumption that Rachel was interested in him. Trivia: *Dean is played by Johnny Sweet who is a friend of Simon Bird and Joe Thomas. Adam Adam is seen in the club with Carli in 'A Night Out in London'. Upon meeting Simon and Adam comes across as pleasant, however he was the first to notice the smell of stale urine given off by the tramp's shoes Simon was wearing to get into the club (due to the club having a no trainers policy). Adam also noticed that the smell had followed them to a different part of the club, causing both himself and Carli to rightly suspect Simon as the source. Upon confessing Adam did not hesitate in calling Simon weird for swapping his shoes with a tramp. After failing to pull Carli a naive Simon blamed Adam for her not seeing the romantic side of his shoe swap; something which she would not have seen anyway. Adam is later seen along with Carli, Rachel and Dean walking past Simon's car as the angry owner of a warehouse demands a £200 fine from Simon for blocking his entrance causing him to miss all his deliveries. Dirty Tramp Upon being turned away from a London nightclub for wearing trainers, Simon encounters a tramp in a nearby alley and asks to borrow his shoes. The Tramp, confused by Simon's request, asks for and then offers Simon a blow job ("GIZ A BLOW JOB!" / "I'LL GIVE YOU A BLOW JOB!"). Despite this, the Tramp agrees on the condition that Simon gives him £20 and his shoes ("'AND YOUR SHOES!"). Agreeing, Simon swaps his new trainers with the tramp's old and worn leather shoes that are soaked in stale and fresh urine ("AYE, THAT'LL BE MY PISS!"). The plan works and Simon is allowed into the club. His plan to pull Carli, however, fails miserably as she is disgusted by what he is wearing on his feet. The tramp is seen again and Simon attempts to get his trainers back, however, he notices that they are covered in poo and says it's not worth it. So Simon decides to keep The Tramp's shoes and leave The Tramp with the new shoes. Although he felt very happy with the new shoes and a few other things he found. He is played by actor Robert McCafferty. Angry Man After Neil is thrown out for "masturbating" in the toilets (he was actually inspecting the cut on his penis he received earlier whilst urinating into an empty beer can in Simon's car), the boys decide to call it a night, but on the way back to the car, they noticed it has been clamped. Since the boys don't have any money to pay for the fine, Simon had no choice, but to call his dad to come and fix up the problem, he is approached by an Asian man, who clamped his car, and demands a £200 fine. The boys fear for their lives and jump into Simon's car, the man angrily begins shouting for his money and hitting the bonnet repeatedly. Carli, Rachel, Dean and Adam walk past and Simon asks Carli if she still wants a lift home (instead of calling for help), to which she refuses. The man then continues shouting death threats whilst attacking the car. Gallery Simon's car gets clamped.jpg|"I WANT 200 POUNDS!" Phyllis Phyllis is a resident in the nursing home where Will, Jay, Neil and Simon come to volunteer as part of their 'Duke of Edinburgh Award scheme'. Upon arriving in the home, Phyllis wakes up and tells Will she thinks she has soiled herself ("Hello! I think I've done a POO!"). Will takes her to a nearby toilet but cannot bring himself to clean her up. Luckily for Will, Daisy is passing and takes over. Later in the episode, Will falls asleep in the Common room after working night shift at the home to cover for Daisy. When he is asleep, Jay and Neil put hair removal cream down his pants causing all his pubic hair to fall out when he takes a shower. Not wanting Daisy (who had agreed to go out to dinner with him as a thank you for covering for her) to see him without any pubic hair, Will steals a wig belonging to Phyllis and puts it down his pants. Later on whilst "making out" Daisy pulls the wig out, instantly recognizing who it belongs to and leaves in disgust. Daisy Daisy used to be Will's babysitter. She is invited to Will's mum's barbecue, and mentioned how she works at the care home. Will, Simon and Neil later work at the care home as a volunteer on part of their Duke of Edinburgh award scheme. Will hits it off with Daisy, and after going on a date (which is actually just Daisy saying thank you to Will for covering her at work) they go back to her apartment. Unfortunately, Will has no pubic hair because Jay put hair removal cream down Will's trousers when he was fast asleep in the Common room following an all-nighter working at the care home. Will decided to follow Simon's advice and "wear a wig down there". When Daisy finds the wig, she is not amused. She has been concerned throughout their relationship that Will was too young for her, and seeing him now without any pubic hair causes her to feel very guilty and want nothing more to do with him in that sense. Chloe Chloe dated Jay Cartwright in the final episode of the second series, Exam Time. Jay supposedly met her at the bus stop and their relationship grew. Jay constantly goes on about her and keeps texting her and contacting her through social networking websites. At the end of the episode, Chloe ends the relationship because she feels that Jay is much too needy and sensitive for her. Gallery Biv.jpg|Jay and Chloe. Alistair Scott Alistair is a wheelchair-bound student who suffered kidney failure for which he organised the Rudge Park school charity fashion show. Alistair is popular upon his return, but is otherwise rude, immature, unpleasant and short-tempered. Jay refers to him as a "dick" and says he used to smell, with Neil claiming he was lazy. Will tries to speak to Alistair, who rebuffs him. Alistair criticises Will for his hypocritical stance on the fashion show when he speaks to Will and Charlotte, causing Will to attempt to wheel Alistair away. He is played by Steven Webb. Gallery Al.jpg|all the sexy girls ahehheehuehuruhrhurhuhruhru Paul Keenan In the first episode of Series 3, 'The Fashion Show' he is supposed to be modelling with Charlotte Hinchcliffe in the '70s disco theme but he drank a bottle of vodka in the staff toilets and passed out because he was so nervous, so Will took his place instead after criticising the Fashion Show by saying it was "exclusive vanity". Sarah Bell In the first episode of series 3, Neil is very annoyed that a curtain has been put up meaning he cannot see (or help) the girls getting changed for the fashion show. He mentions to Simon that he imagines that "Sarah Bell's got lovely big nipples", much to Sarah's disgust (who overhears from the other side of the curtain). Jo Larken Similarly to Sarah Bell, Neil quickly also tells Simon that he reckons "Jo Larken shaves her pubes" when he realises a curtain has been put up meaning he cannot see the girls. Chris Yates In the first episode of Series 3, 'The Fashion Show' he is supposed to be modelling with Carli D'Amato in the 'Sexy Finale' theme in which he had to wear speedos, DM's, a tophat and a leash. But according to Carli, his back was "disgustingly hairy" so she sacked him. Steve (Drug Dealer) When the group are looking for drugs at the gig after Jay lied about being able to get drugs for them in the Series 3 episode "The Gig And The Girlfriend", Jay and Neil are attempting to find a drug dealer at the gig, they suddenly see a black man giving someone something discreetly that they assume is drugs, and so they walk over to him. When Jay asks him for drugs, the guy asks him why they came to him. Neil tries to explain to him that they saw him dealing but he presumes that they think he is a drug dealer because he is black. In the end, the man supplies them with marijuana and then tells them to "fuck off". Unfortunately for him, however, Jay turns back to him and asks him to roll up the joint for them, diminishing their image. He is played by actor Doc Brown. Tara's Parents Tara's Parents, whose names are not specified appear once in the episode 'Will's Dilemma' in Series 3. After the double date between Simon, Tara, Will and Kerry, Simon drops Tara at home and to her annoyance her parents are waiting. Simon gets off on the wrong foot with Tara's father almost immediately by referring to his yellow Fiat as "crap" (Tara's parents do not like swearing). Despite letting it pass, things go from bad to worse when Tara's father sees a bumper sticker on Simon's car which reads "honk if you want a blow-job"; Jay and Neil having placed it there earlier as a joke without Simon's knowledge. Tara's father takes great offence and berates Simon regardless of him genuinely insisting that he had no idea how it got there. Tara's father is played by Nicholas Asbury and her mother by Janine Wood. Chris Wharton A boy Jay claims he used to sit next to in woodwork class, and who now works in a newsagent's. During "Trip to Warwick", Jay tells Neil and Will the story of how Wharton got his head stuck in a bottle bank and by the time he was found in the morning he had been "arse-raped eighteen times". Neil believes the story, but Will does not, questioning how the first eighteen people who found Wharton "turned out to be opportunistic homosexual rapists" and why Wharton would tell Jay about the ordeal due to its embarrassing nature. Sophie Sophie is Tara's sister and Heike's roommate and girlfriend. She is suspicious of Simon and is not particularly friendly towards the others. She also dislikes Joe and his friends for their boorish behaviour. She eventually kicks the boys out of her house by threatening to call the police when Will eats a bonsai tree as a dare, Jay asks for a threesome with her and Heike, a drunk Neil urinates his bed and Simon acts weirdly in the bedroom with Tara. Heike Heike is Sophie's Dutch roommate. In Trip To Warwick she is first seen when she walks into the room and meets Jay and Neil and had a very bad cold she is later seen when Jay scared her asking her for sex but Sophie kicks him out. Lewis, Joe and Daniel Lewis, Joe and Daniel are three young men who constantly playing drinking games in Sophie's living room. One of the main games they play is called "Question"; where anyone who asks a question has to down a beer. They each allocate military titles to each other including 'Admiral', 'Bombardier' and 'Commander'. Will is keen to meet them, thinking that because they are students they will behave intellectually. He is disappointed by their boorish behaviour. Fergus Fergus is a friend of Polly McKenzie who recently caught up on Facebook. Much to the disgust of Will. He comes from the Cotswolds and takes Polly to Bath. Jay, Neil and Simon make many remarks about the likelihood of the two engaging in sexual activity, who Will describes as a "giant ginger bellend" whom he hates. his only appearance was in Home Alone. He breaks up with Polly as after hearing the trouble that Will has been getting up to, claiming he cannot deal with a "problem child". Angry Neighbour The Angry Neighbour played by Mark Roper appears in the episode "Home Alone". He appears when he hears Will beheading the daffodils in his garden with one of Simon's golf clubs. He bangs on his window and orders the boys to stay where they are, or he will phone the police. The next morning, the hungover boys are woken by a loud banging at the front door. Will checks and discovers the man at the door. After hiding, the man tries the back door, where he spots Neil in the kitchen. Will, Simon and Neil retreat back to the living room, where Will speaks to him through the window before closing the curtains to try and make him go away. Unfortunately, Will's mum returns home shortly afterwards, and the man tells her about the vandalism and the injury to Mrs. Springett. Mrs. Springett Mrs. Springett is an elderly woman, presumed to be a close neighbour or friend of Will's Mum. Polly asks her to pop by to check if everything is okay during Home Alone, when Will is home alone for the weekend. She makes her extremely brief appearance later on in the episode the next morning when she hears a banging noise (not knowing it was coming from the angry neighbour) and tries to come into the house. Will panics and quickly kicks the door shut on her, knocking her out. When Will's mum returns home, Mrs. Springett is shown to have suffered a nose bleed after being hit by the door. Mr. McKenzie Will's father is played by Anthony Head. His divorce from Will's mother, Polly, is the catalyst for Will's move to Rudge Park, as Polly could no longer afford the fees for private school. In the first movie, it is revealed he as a new girlfriend, who is 22, four years older than Will. He later receives a text from Will, who shows him a picture of his new girlfriend, Alison. Trivia: *Anthony Head is the father of Emily Head, who plays Carli. Nicole Nicole was Neil's girlfriend in the Inbetweeners movie, She works at ASDA on the fish counter with Neil, but is not the same girl who he believed he had got pregnant in the final episode of the series, as her name was Karen. Jay's Sister It is mentioned that Jay has a sister who is fit. In the movie, she is a fit young teenage girl. She and their mum walk in on him masturbating, which they seem to find normal, and tell him that their grandfather has died. Richard Richard is a loner who travels to Malia in The Inbetweeners Movie. He is a bit of a sadcase as he sees the boys walking into town and is denied a beer by Jay. He then runs into Simon and Will sitting down on a step and asks for money. He is once again denied and Will and Simon leave him standing by himself. He is last seen on the boat when he bumps into Neil. He explains how he started crying all of a sudden and he called his parents who have come to the island to take him home. 'Pretty cool' as Richard states. We last see Richard when Neil is being dragged away by Lisa. Richard is fairly short and has short brown hair and brown eyes. He is not particularly good looking and is evidently not a success with the ladies as he is never seen with anyone else except the Inbetweeners. Nikki Nikki is one of the people who are traveling to Australia. She is also Neil Sutherland's true love interest. She is a happy and joyful woman who likes having fun and doing monkey business. She is first seen at the camp fireplace in Byron Bay, during The Inbetweeners 2. She and Stephen (her husband) have an argument with each other. It is unknown what it is, but presumably her husband has problems and is unhappy, that he runs away from them. Nikki appears to dislike him a lot. She quickly falls in love with Neil when she sees him. Neil feels the same when she takes her top of and leans against him. On the post credits they both meet up at the airport and form a relationship, while Kevin Sutherland looks at them in disgust, in the background. Pete Pete is Lucy's cheating boyfriend during Simon and Lucy's relationship. Simon was pranked in to asking Lucy to marry her. Pete is Lucy's choice of best man at their wedding but near enough they end of the Inbetweeners 2 film, Simon Skype's Lucy and during there conversation Pete is getting changed in the background after having sex with Lucy, suddenly Lucy tells Simon that she was cheating on him. Then Simon screams very loud "YYYYEEEESSSS!!!!!!!!!". Then turns the screen off and turns to Will, his Mum and Mr. Gilbert. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters